legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Terry McGinnis
Terry Mcginnis is the next Batman, after Bruce Wayne retired. He has gathered his own rogues apart from Bruce and his partners He took the role to avenge his father, before he decided to take up the old man's mantle. Until he learned that Bruce Wayne was his real father LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Terry and Bruce both join up with Strange against Sinster and Blackgurumon. Where he meets Bender (His little brother's best friend) and The B Team, since Terry is revealed to be Bruce's son. He overhears Sam and Dan arguing as usual and tells them to get a room since he is annoyed with how much they argue. He and Bruce with the help of science find out about both of the major villains team having some work done. He and Sam once in the forest wonder what exactly to worry about and Batman tells them exactly there is to worry about and he wonders how Strange and 16 managed to figure out where every thing is found. Terry tags with Android 16, Grey and Sam go to Madame Cadtrophe and helps them distract her and eventually get the third piece. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being Blackgurumon. They get into an encounter with Myers with Zangya and Dark Helmet and he comes rather surpised when Alice shows up to save their life He manages to escape, like his friends and tells the crew that Predaking destroyed the base for good and they have no real way of getting to the others.James notices that Zoe has got missing and that Kudamon went after her as Terry explains in where they find out that in Act 2 Erica attacked and turned her into a were dog. Once they arrive, he tells the crew that Zoe ran off and turned into a were dog Terry and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train only to see Zoe turn into a were dog. They find the piece, bring it to the others and get Zoe out which the heroes escape to get back to everyone. Terry and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinster. Friends: Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr.Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters that hail from the Batman Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Son of Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters from the Future Category:Main Characters in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Sibling Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Badass Normal Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Will Friedle